The Stranger
by ACIDlove
Summary: Ukraine tells you all about how, when, and who killed her. It all started with just another school day.. Rated T for later on, if I end up making it gore filled, it'll be bumped up to M.


**A/N: SO, my second fanfic on here is a horror story and an ongoing story~ IDK HOW many chapters there will be, but many characters WILL appear in it. The first draft was made in English class, we chose a title name out of a hat and had to write from that. I chose "The Stranger". This is what ended up from it... Why are all my English class stories about Hetalia characters? The world may never know...**

Chapter 1: The new roommate

This is about the day I died. It was far later on, but I'm going to start with the first day of school. Silly you, you think I'm in High School just from all of those stupid stories right? Well then I guess I'm older than you think. So let me rephrase that. I'm going to start with the first day of my 2nd year in *college*. That's right, college. Anyways, I'd gotten into a disagreement with my previous roommate, Agnes, and the school was assigning me a new one. She would be arriving after school.  
So, I went to school eagerly awaiting the end of the day which would be when my roommate arrived. I didn't even pay attention to Gilbert's stupid attempts to get me to go out with him. God, he was so annoying. Once the final bell rang, I rushed back to my dorm. I expected her to be there already when I opened the door, but instead I received a giant bear hug.  
"Katyusha~"  
"Get off of me Ivan! I can't breathe!"  
Thankfully he removed himself before I died of suffocation. Ivan's my younger brother.

"What are you doing here Ivan?"  
"I came to visit you~ I invited Natalia, but she had detention from threatening Alfred with a knife."  
That's Natalia for you.  
"Well that's great Ivan, but my new roommate will be here soon and you'll just scare them."  
"What are you talking about? They'll probably be ugly and scare m-"  
I heard a large clank as something hit Ivan's head. Shoving him away while he rubbed his head, I noticed a girl with long brown hair and a flower tucked behind her ear glaring at him.  
"Excuse you! I am not ugly!"  
"Excuse my brother, *whom should be leaving*. What is your name?"  
"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry. Nice to meet you..."  
"Ah! Katyusha Braginski. And that is Ivan."  
"I see. Then nice to meet you Katyusha. I hope we get along well."

"I hope we do too. And I bet Ivan was *just* leaving."  
I shot my brother a glare. If he didn't leave soon I'd make sure not to rescue him from Natalia later.  
"Oh, I don't mind if he's here. I just need to unpack anyways."  
"Ah. Okay then."  
"So I can stay, da?"  
I sighed and nodded. As long as he didn't bother us too much it was fine by me. My train of thought was broken though when the door was slammed open.  
"Katyusha! You're coming with me on a date at the movies!"  
Gilbert grabbed my arm and started pulling me out when, thank god, Ivan stopped him.  
"You will let go of my sister, da?"  
"I'm not afraid of you Ivan."  
While they bickered, I asked Elizabeta to come and help him let go of my arm. She just nodded and searched for something in her suitcase.  
"Look Ivan, I can go on a date with Katyusha if I-"  
His sentence was cut off by a clang. Elizabeta had smacked him on the head with her frying pan just like she had with Ivan. Gilbert immediately let go of me to feel the big bump on his head.

"What the hell was that for?"  
"Katyusha wanted my help, so I was being nice and helped."  
"You didn't have to smack me on the head! I don't even know who you are!"  
"This is Elizabeta, she's my new roommate. Elizabeta, this is Gilbert. He lives down the hall."  
"Yeah yeah great. Now let's go. We're going to be late."  
He grabbed my arm again and I just sighed, too tired to fight back.  
"Fine. But only this once. I'll be back later Elizabeta."  
She just glared at Gilbert and nodded. I pushed Ivan out when Gilbert and I left telling him to get Natalia and go home. This was going to be a long night...

**Hope ya liked chapter 1~ Chapter 2... Eventually... ewe;;**


End file.
